1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable display device, and more particularly, to a portable display device having an expandable screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are generally used to display information output from a computer in the form of letters, drawings, etc. The development of LSI (large scale integration) circuits, high-capacity batteries, LCDs (liquid crystal displays), electroluminescence elements, etc. have enabled ongoing reductions in the size of display devices, in addition to their use in more sophisticated applications. As a result, the display device is now employed in a wide variety of new technologies including palmtop computers and electronic notepads.
However, in many applications, the display device is excessively small, to correspond with the decreased size of the electronic apparatus to which it is employed, making it difficult for the user to discern the displayed information.